


Трудности взросления

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Миди G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019





	Трудности взросления

В мире много вещей, которых не понимает Роза Уизли. Она постоянно спрашивает: «Почему?» — но ответа не находит. Ей кажется, что даже такой дурак, как Скорпиус Малфой, лучше во всем разбирается. Хоть Роза и отличница, и лучшая в классе и во всем вообще. 

Когда Розе исполняется одиннадцать, она не понимает, почему мама смотрит на нее с такой радостью, с таким теплом. Ничего особенного не происходит. В этом году ей придет письмо, она поедет в Хогвартс, как Джеймс и Альбус. Ей говорили это чуть ли не с рождения, готовили к этому. Зачем так радоваться? Чему?

Когда Розе тринадцать, она не понимает, зачем девчонки шепчутся на переменах об этих несносных мальчишках, в частности, о дураке Скорпиусе Малфое. Она не может понять их восхищения, смущения. Не понимает, почему они только говорят, но ничего не делают. Лили Луна ложечкой выедает мозги рассказами о том, как прекрасен Лоркан, Роксана кокетливо смеется, когда мимо проходит Лисандр. Роза просто здоровается со всеми знакомыми мальчишками, когда те появляются рядом (и даже когда на нее просто смотрят). Девочки глазеют на нее, удивляются. «Ты такая боевая, Роза», — говорят. А Роза не понимает. Роксана и Лили Луна постоянно треплются о близнецах Скамандерах, и Розу это раздражает.

— Почему нельзя просто подойти и поговорить с ними? — она спрашивает без злобы, но сестры смотрят с обидой. Чего обижаться?

— Ты вот вроде умная, но такая дура иногда, Рози, — Роксана закатывает глаза, — ничего ты не понимаешь. Они же такие...

Полчаса после Розе приходится выслушивать, какие. Красивые, голубоглазые, одинаковые и разные. Для Розы близнецы Скамандер — просто такие же мальчишки, как и все остальные.

Тогда же, когда летом Роза возвращается домой, у нее идут первые месячные. Она спокойно говорит об этом матери, та готова взорваться от счастья. «Ты теперь девушка, Роза», — она гладит Розу по волосам. Как будто до этого Роза была мужчиной. Она смиренно кивает, смотрит на мать, слушает скучную лекцию о необходимости предохраняться во время секса, беречь себя, свое здоровье и тело.

В четырнадцать лет непонятных вещей становится еще больше. Девочки начинают краситься, надевают под мантии короткие юбки, запихивают носки в лифчики. Когда Модлин Булстроуд с гордостью рассказывает Розе, что у нее уже третий размер груди вообще-то, Роза только удивляется. Зачем ей эта информация? А Лили Луне? Об этом принято говорить? 

У Розы вопросов больше, чем ответов, и она не хочет их искать. 

Когда в пятнадцать лет ее в первый раз приглашает на свидание младший Розье — Роза отказывается. Потом ей приходится выслушивать, какой он, все-таки, чудесный, и какая Роза идиотка, что отказалась — ведь по нему сходят с ума все слизеринки. И это говорит Роксана! Роза в ответ только плечами пожимает и утыкается в книгу — сдались ей эти свидания. Ведь читать о лечебных свойствах китайской жующей капусты интереснее и куда практичнее, чем идти в Хогсмид пить сливочное пиво с каким-то там Розье. После он наверняка начнет думать, что у них все серьезно, и полезет целоваться. Розу передергивает от одной только мысли, что это возможно. Что ей придется целоваться с Розье. Или еще с кем-то. Она не замечает, как Роксана уходит.

Тогда Роза первый раз думает: а если бы целоваться полез дурак Скорпиус Малфой? Чтобы она сделала? Толкнула? Влепила бы ему пощечину по его наглой роже? Эта мысль обрывается, когда Роза понимает: она бы не возражала. Не возражала бы, если бы Скорпиус позвал ее на свидание. Повел в Хогсмид. Положил руку на её коленку. И если бы он полез целоваться — тоже не возражала бы. И даже ответила бы.

Скорпиус проходит мимо как раз в этот момент, и внутри нее что-то ухает. Она смотрит на него ровно четыре секунды — отсчитывает в голове — и не понимает, что изменилось. Скорпиус здоровается, как обычно, улыбается ей и спрашивает, не даст ли она списать эссе по гербологии. Роза, конечно, дает.

— Ты дурак, Скорпиус Малфой, если не в состоянии справиться даже с простейшим эссе, — она протягивает ему пергамент и заправляет за ухо выпавшую прядь волос.

— А до этого лучше было, — отвечает Скорпиус, — ну, с прядью. Тебе идет.

— Вернуть не забудь.

Роза делает вид, что не замечает его слов. Когда Скорпиус уходит, она остается одна в длинном коридоре. Роза прижимается к холодному камню спиной и чувствует, что кислорода не хватает. Ей сложно дышать, и приходится приоткрыть рот. Воздух проходит нехотя, тягуче — Роза это чувствует.

Что за фигня, думает она. Она вспоминает, как Роксана рассказывала о чем-то подобном: когда мимо проходил Лисандр, она теряла дар речь, не могла дышать ровно, и у нее подгибались коленки. Тогда еще Роза посмеялась: у тебя, Роксана, проблемы с нервами. Роксана юмора не оценила и даже обиделась. 

С ней такого произойти не могло, конечно, нет. Это глупости, девчачьи выдумки. Роза успокаивается. Ну, конечно. У нее что-то с давлением, да, и спала она сегодня плохо. Определенно. Она прогоняет другие мысли, и на это уходит какое-то время. Скорпиус Малфой так и маячит у нее перед глазами: как он улыбнулся, как дотронулся до ее руки, когда конспект забирал. Как обратил внимание на ее прическу. Нет, Скорпиус — дурак. Роза притягивает к груди сумку, обнимает ее и выдыхает.

— Прическа у тебя дурацкая, Уизли, — после того случая Розье постоянно поддевает ее. Роза сидит в кабинете зельеварения, никого не трогает, и тут на тебе. Опять. В прошлый раз он прицепился к ее туфлям, и Роза просто послала его. Сейчас ей нечего ответить. 

Действительно, дурацкая, думает она, заправляет локон за ухо привычным движением. Кто-то сзади даже смеется над ней, и становится совсем дурно.

— Рот закрой, Захари, — Скорпиус поднимает голову от парты. У него синяки под глазами, наверное, он плохо спал. — А то дерьмом воняет.

— Ути, смотрите, — Розье сидит на парте, прямо перед профессорским столом, — Скорпи, ты что, влюбился в Уизли?

Роза смотрит на Скорпиуса и не понимает, что должна чувствовать. И не знает, что чувствует сейчас.

— Тебе какое дело, Захари, — Скорпиус улыбается, — ревнуешь? — он смотрит на Розу, подмигивает.

Она отводит взгляд. Теперь все будут думать, что они вместе. Замечательно, думает Роза, просто прекрасно. 

Розье ничего не успевает ответить, но Роза видит, как он закипает. Он переводит взгляд со Скорпиуса на Розу и обратно, и его, судя по лицу, посещает загадочное озарение. Какое — Роза не понимает; от поиска ответа ее избавляет появление в классе Слагхорна.

Скорпиус вылавливает ее после зельеварения. Отдает конспект по гербологии. Больше ничего не происходит. Роза только растерянно смотрит ему вслед.

— Ты явно не в себе, сестренка, — Роксана опускается рядом на диван. Они сидят в гостиной, и Роза обреченно обнимает учебник. Роза смотрит на огонь, не обращает внимания ни на сестру, ни на прядку перед глазами. — Что случилось? Сложная домашка?

— Ты и так знаешь, что случилось, — Роза делает акцент на слове «что» и бросает на нее взгляд. — Все знают, — Роза утыкается лбом в учебник.

— Не переживай так, — Роксана тыкает ее в бок, — все давно все знают, Рози. Скорпиус сохнет по тебе еще с третьего курса.

— Ой, замолчи, Роксана, замолчи, пожалуйста. Это глупости.

— Ты просто ничего не понимаешь, Рози. Закопалась в свои книжки, и дальше них совсем ничего не видишь.

— Не начинай, а. Ты несешь какой-то бред. 

— А я целовалась с Лисандром. 

— Ох, Мерлин. Я думала, этого никогда не случится.

Парой месяцев позже Роза узнает, что Роксана встречается с Лисандром. Что она переспала с ним. Она с гордостью говорит об этом, радуется, что опередила Модлин и теперь стала взрослой. У Розы взрывается мозг. 

Она видит, как Роксана счастлива. Замечает, как грустит Лили Луна — Лоркан отказался пойти с ней на свидание; она думает, что, наверное, Розье чувствовал себя как-то похоже. Лили Луна злится, кусает губы и говорит, что не нужен ей этот Скамандер. Сколько их еще таких будет. А он вообще идиот, и страшный к тому же. Роза пытается соотнести прошлые слова Лили с настоящими и не понимает. 

— Представляешь, сказал, что я слишком маленькая!

— Так и сказал?

— Какой ужас, Лили, — Роза подпирает ладонью подбородок. Делать вид, что интересно. Делать вид, что они говорят на понятном языке. — Как ты это переживешь?

— Да хватит тебе уже, Роза. Достала, — Лили психует, смотрит со злобой, — ты ведешь себя, как робот, никто не виноват, что человеческие эмоции не для тебя.

Лили Луна говорит очень громко. Как назло, в этот момент в Большом зале все замолкают. На них косятся все, кто услышал, и Розе отчего-то стыдно.

— Я...я не хотела, Рози, — Лили прикладывает руку ко рту, — прости, пожалуйста. Я не это имела в виду.

— Ничего, Лили, — Роза чувствует комок в горле и сглатывает, пьет тыквенный сок, — продолжай. — Она вдыхает глубоко пару раз.

Лили ковыряется вилкой в тарелке, Роксана тоже.

— В общем, да. По возрасту я ему не подошла.

— Это же ужасно, у вас всего два года разницы. Я могу поговорить с Лисандром, может, он...

Роза перестает их слушать, когда замечает, как заходит Скорпиус. И с кем. 

— Да ладно, ты это видишь? — Роксана толкает ее локтем в плечо. — Видишь? Это же Скорпиус с Ивонной.

— И они держатся за руки! — Лили Луна оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть. — Как он смотрит на нее… — Лили произносит это с придыханием. — Кажется, они вместе. 

— Надо спросить у Модлин. Они подруги вроде. Эй, Роза, ты чего?

А Роза ничего. Она смотрит, как Скорпиус касается ладоней Ивонны, когда они садятся за стол. Как он смотрит на нее. И она на него.

— Ну, и что теперь? — Роза смотрит сначала на Роксану, потом на Лили.

— Действительно. Говорят, что в ней течет кровь вейлы. Неудивительно, что они вместе.

— Да она же француженка, Лили, такая вся утонченная...

Роза знает, что они делают это специально. Вот что-что, а это она понимает просто отлично. Она чувствует, когда ей хотят сделать больно, поддеть. Сейчас был как раз такой случай. Ничего у них не получится, думает Роза. Ничегошеньки.

— Роза, ты что думаешь?

Никогда еще Роксана не казалась ей такой назойливой.

— Я ничего не думаю, Роксана, — она отводит взгляд, лишь бы не смотреть туда. — Ничего.

— Говорю же, Рокси, наша Роза — маггловский робот.

И как-то не так сложился день сегодня, что ли, думает Роза, либо звезды не сошлись, либо поддеть ее решила сама вселенная — именно в этот момент Ивонне необходимо полезть к Скорпиусу целоваться. Вот прямо сейчас, да.

Роза сжимает вилку пальцами. Робот, да. Бесчувственный, глупый робот. Когда его программировали, допустили ошибку: не добавили понимания. Забыли вставить плату, отвечающую за расшифровку человеческих эмоций.

— Эй!

Роза чувствует, как Роксана кладет ей руку на плечо.

— Ты чего?

Роза встает, резко, и сама не замечает этого. Она уходит, оправдываясь дополнительными занятиями по гербологии, которых, конечно, нет.

Она не замечает, как переглядываются между собой сестры. Не знает, что они обязательно обсудят этот случай с Модлин. Зато наутро услышит, как все ее однокурсники стоят на ушах и думают, что она влюблена в Скорпиуса Малфоя.

Что за бред, думает Роза. Он идиот, дурак, каких свет не видывал. Во что там влюбляться? Н-е в-о ч-т-о. Так Роза всем своим подругам и отвечает.

— Ты совсем как Лили Луна, когда Лисандр ей отказал…

Эту фразу Роза пропускает мимо ушей.

Летом ей исполняется шестнадцать. Она старается не думать, в какой ад для нее превратилась последняя пара месяцев в Хогвартсе.

Скорпиус постоянно маячил перед ней с Ивонной. Даже здоровался, когда держал ее за руку. Просил конспекты (и ему не было стыдно), так же улыбался. Только про прическу ничего не говорил больше, не заступался, когда Розье поддевал. Роза гнала Скорпиуса из своих мыслей поганой метлой; она зарывалась в книги в библиотеке, сидела допоздна, читала-читала-читала:

«...аконит добавляют в яды, противоядия...бадьян помогает от кровотечений...визгоперку следует удобрять драконьим навозом...»

«...зелье из амаранта лечит разбитое сердце».

Розе амарант не нужен. У нее ничего не разбивалось и не болело, потому что между ними со Скорпиусом ничего и никогда не было. 

Она понимает это, когда возвращается в Хогвартс и видит, что Скорпиус и Ивонна все еще вместе. Встречаются. Милуются на каждом углу — как будто назло. И этого Роза не понимает: зачем выставлять свои чувства напоказ, все же увидят?

Розе всегда казалось, что поцелуи — это что-то интимное, что-то между двумя. Она наблюдает исподтишка, как Скорпиус целует Ивонну; она корит себя за то, что подсматривает, но быстро оправдывается: сам виноват, нечего на глаза попадаться. Скорпиус держит Ивонну за подбородок, едва касается губами, что-то говорит ей в приоткрытые губы. Ивонна улыбается.

Роза может только представлять, какой спектр эмоций испытывают эти двое. Представлять — не чувствовать, не ощущать. Она не знает, что это такое. И в какой-то момент ей становится жаль.

Она перестает обсуждать с Роксаной и Лили Луной подробности их личной жизни, не садится вместе с ними обедать; первые полгода шестого курса для Розы проходят мимо. Она засиживается допоздна в библиотеке, достигает потолка по всем предметам — выше не прыгнешь. Преподаватели называют её способной, МакГонагалл гордится. Родители говорят: оправдала надежды.

На деле у Розы нет ничего другого. Она прячется за учебой, книжками, за гербологией и травами. Ей непонятен мир, в котором она существует — понимать его Роза отказывается. Может, хотела бы — но не может, не умеет, не научилась. Ей кажется, это знают все. Ее семья, друзья, знакомые — все знают, и ничем не могут помочь, не могут вбить в голову. Такие вещи и не вбиваются, думает Роза. Ты их либо понимаешь, либо нет.

Роза сидит на кровати, в спальне еще никого нет. Сегодня в Выручай-комнате какая-то вечеринка для всех желающих (и она туда, конечно, не идет: зачем?). Она вспоминает все непонятные вещи, прокручивает их в голове: все эти девчачьи штучки, восхищения, бессмысленные разговоры об отношениях и сексе, секреты обольщения от тети Джинни. Вспоминает диалог с Роксаной и Лили Луной. Все это проносится мимо нее в бешеном темпе, ей кажется, что этот вихрь захватывает ее.

Апогей абсурда, думает Роза. 

Она пытается представить себя сначала на месте Роксаны — счастливой, не обремененной заботами, знающей, что такое если не любовь, то хотя бы влюбленность; потом — на месте Лили Луны, бойкой, наивной, с разбитым сердцем. Роза пытается представить себя на месте Модлин — красоткой с накачанной задницей и большой грудью, у которой отбоя нет от парней (и которых она почему-то все время отшивает). Она представляет себя даже на месте Ивонны.

Как будто это ее за руку держит Скорпиус, как будто целует не Ивонну — её. Ее держит за подбородок, к ней прикасается, проводит рукой по щеке и говорит, какая она красивая. Роза вспоминает, как Скорпиус сказал, что ей идет эта дракклова непослушная прядь. 

Она прикрывает глаза. В ее мыслях Скорпиус лежит рядом с ней, обнимает, целует в щеку, в шею — она представляет его губы, не зная, какие они на самом деле. Думает, как бы он смотрел на нее — нежно, как запустил бы руку ей в волосы, гладил грудь, живот и ниже.   
На этом моменте Роза останавливается; она глубоко вдыхает — слишком. Для нее это слишком.

Роза никогда не думала об этом раньше; не представляла. Ей даже не снилось такое.

Н-и-к-о-г-д-а.

Она разбирает это слово на буквы; мне всего шестнадцать, думает, все только начинается, все только впереди. А сколько уже упущено?

Сколько чувств, эмоций она уже никогда не узнает в том виде, в котором их знают почти все ее подруги? Очень много. Почти столько же, сколько трав существует на этой планете, и сколько их еще не открыто.

Роза подходит к большому зеркалу; в нем она видит то, что видела всегда: рыжие волосы в хвосте, глаза какого-то мутного голубого цвета, веснушки — на лице, на плечах, груди, руках. Она видит угловатую девчонку с пухлыми губами, щеками; видит, как под футболкой поднимается грудь, как показываются из-под серых штанов бедренные косточки. Видит свои несуразные коленки, худые ноги.

Она не видит ничего нового; не понимает, как на это можно смотреть не ее глазами. Как на это вообще можно как-то посмотреть.

Розе не не нравится отражение в зеркале — ей плевать на него. Она видит свое лицо каждое утро, каждый вечер, каждый день. И ей все время кажется, что ничего не меняется. Роза не понимает, как девчонки обсуждают размер своей груди, пальцев, ног, длину ресниц, волос. Не понимает зачем. И что вообще об этом говорить?

Это для Розы все — чуждое; и она для себя сама — чужая.

Роза возвращается в кровать; она не может выкинуть из головы ни разговоры, ни Скорпиуса. Ей опять кажется, что вот он, рядом. Она думает о том, как это могло бы быть — снова; и не понимает, в какой момент все стало так плохо.

Что этот дурак Скорпиус Малфой заинтересовал ее; что она думает о нем так; хотя клялась и божилась и себе, и всем вокруг, и своему отцу — что он ее не интересует. Уверяла, что Скорпиус Малфой, сын Драко, врага врагов — последний человек, на которого она посмотрит. 

Отцу особенно понравился этот ответ; она пообещала, что в случае чего обязательно отвесит Скорпиусу оплеуху — чтобы неповадно было. Они посмеялись над этим.

Но теперь жизнь отвешивает оплеуху самой Розе. И ей это не нравится.

В своем воображении Розе на себя не все равно; она любит себя, свое тело, она любит быть желанной — хоть и не знает, как это. Скорпиус не остановился на объятиях; он целовал ее напористо, сильно, и ей это нравилось. Она цеплялась за его плечи, пока он брал ее — потому что она позволяла, хотела этого.

Даже воображение играет с ней злую шутку; оно все состоит из чужих рассказов: кто, как, где трогает, целует, что говорит и что делает, как ведет себя. Ей хочется забыть их сейчас, хочется хотя бы суметь представить, как это могло бы быть без чужих представлений.

Роза мечется по кровати; она не знает, от чего у нее так горит в груди, и не понимает, почему тянет низ живота. Ей хочется все это прекратить и заснуть, а утром проснуться — и забыть; как будто бы ей приснился страшный сон. Она пойдет в библиотеку, возьмет книгу или сходит на дополнительные занятия к мадам Спраут.

От этих мыслей делается только хуже. Роза не успокаивается. Она обнимает себя за плечи и почти плачет.

Из-за этих мыслей — дурных, непрошеных — Розе слишком хорошо. Она гладит свои плечи, спускается к груди, мнет ее, трогает соски сквозь футболку. Для нее это все новое, слишком яркое, незнакомое. Роза трогает напряженный горячий живот над пупком, слегка надавливает и понимает, что дышит слишком громко, когда рука опускается ниже. 

Роза останавливается; в спальню возвращаются девчонки. Она накрывается одеялом, мелко дрожит и делает вид, что спит. Она слышит, как Роксана разговаривает с Модлин, они смеются, обсуждают, кто в каких платьях был и как забавно было убегать от Филча.

Да, забавно, думает Роза. 

Как все это далеко

(и как близко).

Утром Роза просыпается не выспавшейся. У нее болит голова, в глазах темнеет. Она натыкается на Скорпиуса в коридоре (он один, думает), и ей жутко стыдно.

Ей кажется, что Скорпиус все знает, что она вся пропитана своими мыслями, и он может запросто их прочитать. Но, конечно — не может.

Он улыбается Розе. Здоровается. И просто проходит мимо. Ничего.

Роза не расстраивается. 

Потом она еще раз наткнется на него — уже с Ивонной. Они опять будут целоваться, и Роза опять будет наблюдать, и ей опять будет горячо в груди. Только вот Ивонна увидит ее — прямо в процессе — и подмигнет.

Она не знает, как трактовать это. Злится на то, что Ивонна открыла зачем-то глаза. 

На то, что она теперь знает наверняка: Розе не плевать. 

Впервые за несколько месяцев Роза подсаживается к Роксане и Лили Луне. Розе приятно видеть, что ее место за столом свободно; они никем ее не заменили (и не собирались, но Роза не знает об этом). На нее обрушивается целый шквал информации; но на этот раз все ощущается как-то по-другому: Роза спокойно выслушивает Лили, радуется за Роксану. На душе отчего-то спокойно, и Роза улыбается.

— Роксана, — она смотрит на сестру и в улыбке обнажает зубы, — мне нужна твоя косметика.

Роксана удивляется, но дает Розе пухлую косметичку. И проводит краткий курс молодого бойца, что для чего нужно. Роза, конечно, не запоминает. 

С тех пор Роза начинает краситься. Совсем чуть-чуть. В письме родителям она просит прислать ей немного косметики, совсем по мелочи: пудру, тушь и какую-нибудь нейтральную помаду.

Разительно Роза не меняется. Из зеркала на нее смотрит все та же угловатая девчонка Уизли. Но Роза думает: лучше так, чем никак. Может, получится понять, если делать что-то потому, что все делают? И прядь больше за ухо Роза не заправляет.

После Рождественских каникул Розье извиняется перед Розой. Она практически не слушает его бормотание. Он что-то говорит о своей дурости, заносчивости, каким глупым мальчишкой был, что обижал ее.

Розе наплевать.

Он снова предпринимает попытку пригласить ее на свидание, но на этот раз Роза соглашается. Она слишком громко говорит: «Да, я пойду с тобой на свидание», — и Скорпиус, сидящий с Ивонной неподалеку, слышит. И Роза это знает. 

Свидание получается таким, каким когда-то его себе представляла Роза. Она чувствует себя неловко, когда Розье (она никак не может назвать его по имени) берет ее под руку, и они идут по тропинке. На них все смотрят. Когда они приходят в Три метлы, Розье снимает с нее зимнюю мантию и отодвигает стул. 

Роза не знает, как на такое реагировать. Она натянуто улыбается, заказывает сливочного пива и ждет.

Чего ждет — не понимает. 

Но дальше все проходит по сценарию: Розье действительно положит ей руку на коленку, и это окажется не самым приятным опытом в жизни Розы. Она намекнет ему, что он торопится; он пропустит ее слова мимо ушей.

В Хогвартс они вернутся практически к комендантскому часу. Всю дорогу Розье (Захария, мать его, Роза! Захария) будет говорить о своей семье, прошлом, достижениях — Роза не запоминает всего. Отрывки проносятся в ее голове — «Пожиратели смерти, не по своей воле, я не такой, как ты думаешь», и бла-бла-бла. Роза выключает мозг и перестает слушать.

Когда они идут по коридору, Роза уже мечтает — вот бы это закончилось. Но ничего не заканчивается. 

— Тебе понравилось?

— Ну...да, — Роза тупит взгляд в пол, — было весело, Захария, спасибо.

— Я очень рад, Роза. Еще увидимся?

Они увидятся. Роза сходит с ним еще на несколько свиданий, но все они — все три! — будут похожи на первое. Ничего интересного, ничего нового. Роза очень старается ощутить все то, что чувствуют остальные девчонки. Смотреть на него как-то по-особенному. Но не получается. 

Она ничего не чувствует, и иногда ей противно. Это все.

После последнего свидания Захария все-таки затащит ее в темный угол. Сначала Роза даже не понимает, как это случилось и что происходит. Но когда Захария полезет целоваться своим мокрым ртом — до Розы доходит.

Она испытывает примерно то же самое, что и когда смотрит в зеркало. Ничего. 

Ей даже не противно.

Смешно.

Захария не умеет целоваться — хоть Роза и целуется первый раз, она это знает. Он неуклюже пытается залезть ей под юбку, говорит, что она очень красивая и горячая.

У него, конечно, ничего не выйдет. Потому что прежде чем звать девчонку на свидание — убедись, что она не сможет двинуть тебе по яйцам. Особенно, если идешь на свидание с Розой Уизли. 

— Прости, Захария, — Роза смотрит, как он стонет от боли, — но ты заслужил.

На следующий день Роза его не встречает. За завтраком Роксана смотрит подозрительно и спрашивает, все ли в порядке.

Роза понимает, что все в тотальном беспорядке, но врет.

— Тебя искал Скорпиус.

— Правда? Зачем?

Что-то внутри ёкает.

— Я не знаю, но имей в виду.

— Я слышала, у них с Ивонной какой-то разлад, — Лили Луна подсаживается рядом. 

— Вон он, кстати.

— Ну и чудесно, — Роза отпивает чай из металлической кружки, — пусть идет, куда шел.

Роксана и Лили переглядываются. 

Одно Роза знала наверняка: сейчас она не готова говорить с ним. После того, как Захария приставал к ней, трогал ее, Роза полтора часа проплакала в туалете. Она понимала, что не случилось ничего страшного и что он вряд ли причинил бы ей вред.

Но Розе было противно. От себя, от него. Она не хотела так. Не хотела. Не хотела, чтобы Захария прикасался к ней. Целовал.

Роза сидит на подоконнике, когда Скорпиус нагоняет ее. Он садится рядом и молчит. Не улыбается даже, не здоровается.

— Роза.

— Чего?

Скорпиус мнется пару секунд.

— Тебя никто не обидел?

Роза молчит: она не знает, сказать ему или нет. И если сказать, то что произойдет, и произойдет ли вообще. Она чувствует, как к горлу подкатывает уже знакомый комок — прямо как в прошлый раз. Нужно успокоиться, думает. Успокоиться.  
Скорпиус смотрит на нее с беспокойством.

— Роза, хочешь, я ему по роже надаю?

Роза вздыхает.

— Ты только скажи, если тебя обидел кто, я...

— Себе дай.

Скорпиус смотрит на неё, Роза смотрит в ответ. Не отводит взгляд. Так и напрашиваются обидные фразы: вейлу свою защищай, в жопу иди, отъебись от меня.

Но Роза молчит. Она чувствует себя иначе, не хочет говорить, ее прямолинейность испаряется в эту же минуту.

— О чем ты? Я обидел тебя?

— Я ни о чем, Скорпиус. Оставь меня в покое.

— ...или тебя все-таки Розье обидел?

Дурак Скорпиус Малфой очень назойливый.

— Я видел у него синяк и подумал...

— Никто меня не обижал. А теперь иди. Не усложняй.

— Ивонна сказала, что ты следила за нами пару раз.

— Вас сложно не заметить, Скорпиус, вы сами мне на глаза попадаетесь. Отвали.

— Я тебя понял.

— Ты молодец.

Роза не знает, что в итоге понял Скорпиус и понял ли вообще.

Но он не уходит, хотя Роза ждет этого: встанет, оставит ее одну, думать, расставлять все по полочкам. Но нет. 

— Роза. Ивонна — лесбиянка.

— Я всегда знала, что ты женщина, Скорпиус.

— Ты не поняла, — он осматривается, придвигается ближе, она чувствует его плечо и как он говорит ей на ухо, почти касаясь губами (Розу передёргивает): — ей нравится Модлин. Она не хочет, чтобы Модлин знала, чтобы родители или кто-то еще догадался. Я помогаю ей.

Какое благородство, думает Роза. Какой джентльмен.

— И?

Скорпиус смотрит на нее, и ей очень знаком этот взгляд. «Какая ты дура» — читается. 

Но вслух он этого не произносит. Они молчат — какое-то время. Роза смотрит на свои руки, разглядывает запястья и вспоминает тот самый вечер, как она лежала в постели и представляла. Дрожь прошибает с ног до головы, и ладони трясутся.

Вот он, Скорпиус Малфой, сидит рядом с ней, готовый помочь, выслушать. С откровениями. И ждет чего-то.

— Скорпиус, — Роза выдыхает, — я правда не понимаю, чего ты хочешь от меня. Что ты хочешь услышать. Меня никто не обидел, мне все равно, кого любит Ивонна и с кем ты обжимаешься по углам, — она не смотрит на него. — Я очень ценю твое участие в моей жизни, но, пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое.

Скорпиус улыбается. Он накрывает руку Розы своей, гладит — и поднимает.

«Дура, дура, дура, дура».

Роза роняет голову и прикусывает нижнюю губу. Скорпиус еще здесь, он стоит совсем рядом.

— Роза, — он наклоняется к ее лицу, — иногда полезно хотя бы минуту не думать.

Скорпиус смотрит ей в глаза, и Роза смущается. Она чувствует, как краснеют щеки — до чесотки. Она понимает, что выглядит глупо, но ничего не может поделать. Ей очень хочется ударить Скорпиуса.

Чтобы он подумал — какая неадекватная.

И наконец-то ушел.

Но она этого не делает.

— Ты мне очень нравишься, — Скорпиус улыбается, — надо было сказать это немного раньше, наверное.

Роза замирает.

Это так просто? Взять и сказать?

То, что она обычно говорила всем своим подругам: просто возьми и скажи.

Теперь она этого сделать не может.

Скорпиус касается ее щеки, очень осторожно, проводит по ней рукой — задевает прядку.

— Подумай над этим, пожалуйста. И скажи, что решишь. Когда будешь готова.

Роза зажмуривается и кивает. А Скорпиус незаметно уходит — оставляет ее сидеть вот так. Она чувствует фантомное прикосновение и поджимает губы.

А потом бежит — прямо по коридору, до Большого зала. Она надеется застать там Лили Луну и Роксану, да хоть Модлин.

Она умоляет их прогулять (!) занятия и выслушать ее. Лили Луна и Роксана соглашаются. Они первый раз видят сестру такой.

И когда они оказываются в гостиной, Розу пробивает. Она говорит без остановки — обо всем, о чем думала. О себе, о них, о Захарии, о Скорпиусе. Говорит-говорит-говорит и не может остановиться. Роза чувствует себя полной дурой, но ни Лили, ни Роксана ничего не произносят ни слова. Они обе слушают внимательно и в самом конце спрашивают: чего же ты ждешь, Роза?

И до Розы доходит.

Она ждет еще день — чтобы наверняка.

Роза находит Скорпиуса во дворе Часовой башни. Он сидит — один. Неподалеку Роза замечает Ивонну, и та улыбается Розе. Когда Скорпиус ее замечает, Роза понимает: он нервничает.

Говорить Роза начинает еще на ходу. Она боится, что если сядет — слова исчезнут, и она опять не сможет.

— Ты просил сказать, что я думаю, — Роза подходит к нему, — так вот, Скорпиус Малфой.

— Я тебя слушаю.

— Ты дурак, — Роза по привычке пытается заправить прядь за ухо, — это первое.

— А второе?

— Ты тоже очень мне нравишься. Даже не так. Кажется, — Роза делает глубокий вдох, — я влюбилась в тебя.

Скорпиус в момент оказывается рядом и обнимает ее. 

Он прижимает ее к себе — очень крепко, и Роза расслабляется. Она обнимает в ответ, утыкается ему в шею.

— Я знаю, Роза, — он делает то же самое. 

— Замолчи.

Потом, уже вечером, Роза узнает, как все было на самом деле. От самой Ивонны, та почему-то долго извиняется, немного краснеет, просит никому не рассказывать. Роза дает ей совет — тот самый. Она не знает, что Ивонна им воспользуется.

Скорпиус тогда же поцелует Розу в первый раз — очень осторожно, одними губами.

В семнадцать лет в голове у Розы — легкость. Она чувствует себя если не маленьким перышком, то чем-то определенно очень легким.   
Скорпиус держит ее за руку, обнимает, целует, зарывается пальцами в ее волосы. Смотрит на нее так, как она хотела. Как мечтала. Кроме этого Розе не нужно ничего (сейчас).

И Роза наконец-то не просто понимает, она осознает: все еще впереди.


End file.
